The foxgirl and the butler
by I He She
Summary: One day, Ara accidentally discovers Oberon's hobby. This will lead her to an unusual relationship, as well as the discovery of the butler's past, and his secret ties with someone she would have never expected.
1. Clothes and Knots

**Elsword - Lord Knight**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Rena - Grand Archer**

**Rave - Veteran Commander**

**Eve - Code: Empress**

**Chung - Tactical Trooper**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis - Grand Master**

**Add - Lunatic Psyker (Like I had a choice...)**

* * *

**Clothes and Knots**

It was a normal day. Elsword, Raven and Elesis were out for a job near Feita and wouldn't be back before the end of the week, which meant three or four days. Aisha had left for Velder, apparently she had something to discuss with Noah, and would have come back two days later. Rena went nobody really knew where with Lime, a couple of days earlier. Nobody knew when she'd be back either. Ferdinand had been sent on an errand by Eve that morning and would be back the following day. Add was... well, nobody really had a clue about where he was or what he was doing, but since Eve was home, he was probably near too. Unless he quit being a stalker. Most unlikely. However, since Eve was sleeping, the only one Ara could talk to was Chung. Not like she had something particular to talk about.

Ara went to the kitchen. The Prince, as Elsword something called him to joke around, was sitting on a chair, drinking a cup of coffe. In the middle of the afternoon. Beside his legs was a bag, apparently full of... well, of something.

_... why?_

She sat down and looked at him.

"So... is everything fine?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because..." she looked at the ceiling "... I'm bored. Eve is sleeping and everybody else is away. I thought you'd have something to, I don't know, talk about, or do. Something"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ara" he said finishing his coffe "but I'm about to leave too. I heard the ponggo found out something interesting in Altera while digging and I wanted to check it out. I'll probably be away for a week"**  
**

"Oh... I see..."

He stood up and put the bag on his back.

"Have a nice trip, then"

"Thank you"

He walked to the door, took his weapon, which he had left in the entrance, and departed. Ara left out a sigh. Now there was really nobody beside her at home. Well, nobody awake.

_It's quite unusual for you to be this bored. _Said Eun.

"Well, it's just... I don't know, I feel like every day is just like the previous one... I mean, how long had it been since something changed?"

It was only after what seemed, and maybe actually was, an hour that someone knocked at the door. She went to see who it was, and found out it was a delivery man, with a box as big as his torso in his hands. He left it on the floor and asked her to sign the receipt, then he went back to the city. He looked a bit annoyed for having to go to the forest to deliver the pack. However, after he walked away, Ara looked at the box, curious. She wondered who could have ordered what. Well, thinking about it for a moment, it was probably Eve's doing. Everyone else was away, after all. She took the box to the kitchen and put it on the table. She looked over it to see if there was any int about what was inside on the outside, but found nothing. Then she simply decided to open it. Eve wouldn't get upset for something like that. She took a pair of scissors and cut off the sellotape, threw it away and opened the box. Inside were... ropes. Just ropes. Some were short, while others were very long, and when she took one in her hand it felt a bit gluey. She looked at them, quite startled.

"What..."

"Those are mine" said a voice she wasn't sure she knew. When she turned, standing in the doorway was... Oberon.

"Oh... did Eve wake up?"

"The mistress is still sleeping"

It was probably the first time she saw Oberon not being around Eve. And probably it was the first time she heard him talk, too.

"So... what do you use these for?"

"What could ropes possibly be used for, in your opinion?"

"... yes, I guess that was a stupid question. But why do you need so many of them?"

"It's just to be on the safe side, in case one breaks"

"Ok. And..."

"You sure are talkative"

She looked at him, quite stunned. It's not that what he had just said wasn't true, it's just... she didn't expect him to say it. She always thought him to be... she didn't really know how she thought him to be like, but she never really knew if he could even speak, so the whole thing was surprising.

"... what do you need to tie up?"

He stayed still for a few moments. She couldn't see it under his helmet, but he was checking both her outfit and her appearance.

"What about you?"

"... ... ... wait, what?"

"Do you want me to tie you up?"

It took her something like half a minute to realize what he had just said. Then she blushed.

"W-w-w-where does that come from...?"

"Don't worry, it will be relaxing. Besides, I heard you're bored. Don't you want to try something new?"

"Well..."

_What a cheeky butler. I thought Eve's servants to be more..._

"It's... fine"

_Wait what?! Ara, I'm afraid I didn't quite get what you just said..._

"Then, it would be better if you take off your coat. And your dress. And your skirt"

"You mean, here? In the kitchen? And... wait, my dress? And skirt?"

He slightly bent his neck to his left, in a quite weird way.

"... just the coat is fine. And there is nobody else at home, so there shouldn't be problems with doing it here"

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least, it seemed a breath of relief. She took off her white and orange coat, and left it on a chair. It was a light cloth, which she usually wore without closing it.

_Ara, tell me you're joking. Now._

He bent his neck again, this time to the left.

"You know, without the coat on, your outfit is quite provocative"

"R-really?"

Her short, tight dress, white on the front and black on the sides and on the back, emphasized both her slim figure and her rather large bust, as well as covering a bit her short, orange skirt. She wore a pantyhose and two high wedges, black and orange, and a pair of very large but short, white socks. Her neck, shoulders and arms were completely uncovered, except for a pair of white, tight gloves which almost reached her elbows. They left her hands exposed, though. On her long, black hair she kept a weird hairpin, shaped like an arrow, a white strand of cloth hanging from it. Two strands of hair were made into a braid which was tied behind her head, while almost all the rest of her hair were kept togheter by a big, orange, spherical clip. A bit of her hair fell on her forehead and down on her shoulders. Also, she had an incredible cowlick, which went straight up from her forehead and then bent down to her left.

"Really"

Eun fell silent. Probably she was confused, or maybe just stunned, by what was going on. A few moments passed with nobody saying anything, which just raised Ara's anxiety. Then Oberon spoke.

"I think you'd like something not too... hardcore. This is your first time, I believe"

"Y-yes, you're right..."

"Very well"

He took a rope, a quite long one, from the box and began to walk around her, thinking.

"Raise your arms. Also, close your eyes"

She did so, though she seemed a bit reluctant. He started to pass the rope around her chest, first over, then under, between and around her breasts. Through her dress, she could feel it sliding over her, clinging to her. Oberon ran the rope to either sides of her neck, before she suddenly felt it tighten, squeezing her breast out a bit. It felt... maybe it didn't feel good, but it definitely wasn't bad.

"Are... are you done?"

"Not yet"

He finished to knot the rope behind her back and took another one from the box. He told her to stay still the very moment he passed the rope around her hips. Probably, if he hadn't said it, she would have instinctively moved away. Her heart was beating fast, and she was almost starting to sweat. She still didn't open her eyes, and that only enhanced the sensation given by Oberon's hand tying her. She felt he running the rope around her hips two more times, then he slid it... between her legs?!

"That's..."

"Fine" he cut her off.

He then linked the second rope to the first one by running it up and down her torso, two times right beside her breast and a third one behind her back.

"I've finished" he said, his voice's tone revealing something that sounded a bit like... pride? Maybe.

Ara opened her eyes and looked down. It was like she was wearing totally revealing underwears made of ropes, which, honestly, looked quite good for the eye, since the pattern Oberon ran the ropes into was really nice to see. Also, they were tight, but not to the point of being painful. Actually, she regretted a bit not taking off her clothes, thinking about how it would have felt without them on. Then she realized she would have been half naked in front of Oberon. Her face, already red, turned even redder, and her heartbeat speeded up. Again. Oberon took the box and began to walk away.

"H-hey, wait a moment! Where are you going?"

"I'm taking these to my room"

"And what about... ehr, me?" she said, pointing at the ropes.

"We talked about me tying you up. Nobody ever said anything about untying you"

"You're joking"

"I'm not programmed to do so" he said, and walked away. Then, from the stairs, she heard him say "I'll take them off later. In the meantime, enjoy yourself"

She fell silent, and sat on a chair.

"Thank goddess nobody's around..."

She stood up and, when she tried to walk, she felt a small pressure. Right between her legs. She looked there, and noticed a small knot in the worst place possible. She stared at it, startled. She walked a bit in the kitchen, and with every step she felt it pressing against her, the stimulation getting slowly stronger. She sat down, holding her head between her hands. That was, like, totally unexpected.

"Maybe I should try to undo at least this one..."

Then, she heard someone walking in. She istantly took her coat and put it on, closing it. Then Rena walked in.

"Oh, Ara. Did you already have dinner?"

"N-no, not yet..."

"Uh...? It's rare for you to keep your cloat closed"

"W-well, it's just... it's quite cold today, isn't it?"

"I don't really think so, but..."

Ara thought her heart to be beating so fast Rena could have heard it.

"Do you mind calling Chung and Eve for dinner? I'm quite hungry"

"Chung went to Altera, and said he would be away for a week"

"Oh, I see. Then go call Eve. I'll start making somethin"

"Yeah, sure"

"... are you okay? Your face is all red"

"I-it's nothing, really!" she said, and the istant she took a steep, a light pressure between her legs reminded her why she was so nervous. Going upstairs wasn't really a big trouble, but as she walked in the hallway the sensation started to pile up a bit too much. She reached the door to Eve's room and knocked. Ophelia opened the door and looked at her, without saying a word. Just like with Oberon (at least up to that day) she had never heard her speaking. Behind her, Ara saw Oberon combing Eve's hair.

"Ehr... Rena is making dinner, so..."

"She's back then" Eve said "When did she arrive?"

"A moment ago"

She stood up and began to walk down to the citchek, followed by her two servants. Seeing Ara stranding in front of her door, however, she stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Ah, no, nothing..." she answered, and followed the nasod queen down the stairs. The two girls sat down as Oberon and Ophelia started to laid the table. In the meantime, Rena was almost done with her cooking. There was something nobody knew about her: the reason why she never cooked meat. When they first realized it they thought it was because she was an elf and, for what they knew, it could have just been that elves didn't eat meat. Then they found out she actually liked it, maybe even more than Elsword did. However, nobody really asked, for different reasons. Once she had finished preparing dinner, Oberon and Ophelia served dinner, while the elf sat down. Eve was in front of her, and Ara was on her left. When Eve asked where Chung was, Rena told her what she had heard from Ara. They began to chat as they were eating, and after a while they noticed something. Rena turned to Ara.

"You're unusually quiet, you know?"

"R-really?"

"You're sweating" Eve pointed out "Maybe it would be better if you take off your coat"

"No!"

They looked startled at her. Her face turned red, again.

"Ehm... I... I think I'll go to sleep now..."

"Sure..."

She walked off, a small stimulation never leaving her steps. Rena and Eve looked at each other, a bit confused.

"... by the way, why were you sleeping in the middle of the day?"

"I felt sleepy. That's all. And you? Where had you been with Lime?"

"I think you could call it camping"

"Sounds boring"

"..."

Meanwhile, Ara was in her room. She locked the door, threw her coat on the bed and began tinkering with the knots. After a dozen of minutes she still had to make any progress. After another ten minutes she gave up. She never thought that taking off a couple of ropes would be that hard, especially with her hands free. As long as she had them on, she wouldn't even be able to change into her night robe. She decided to try to undo the ropes by herself again, and again it proved quite useless. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Ara, are you ok?" asked Rena.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a bit tired... really, its nothing"

"If you say so. Goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

After no less than an hour and a half, which was to say, during the night, someone else knocked.

"I'm Oberon"

She unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in.

"So?"

""So" what?"

"Do you want to keep them on?"

"No!" she shouted.

"I think you should keep your voice down"

"..."

"Turn around"

"Eh?"

"You want me to take them off, right?"

"Sure"

She turned the other way, and Oberon began to undo the knots. He started from the higher part, unwrapping some burls, then went down to the lower part. When he slid the rope away from between her legs, a last, but relatively strong stimulation hit her there, making her squeak in surprise. He left the first rope on the floor as he finished to take off the second one. In less than three minutes he had finished.

"I'm done"

She felt... as exaggerated as it may sound, she felt free. Thought there was something else. She looked in a mirron, and noticed there were light, red marks on the sides of her neck , where she had no clothes between the rope and the skin. Without saying anything, Oberon walked away, carrying the ropes with him and closing the door behind him. She stayed there, still a bit startled, before letting herself fall on the bed.

_Do you mind telling me what's gotten into you?_

"I... I don't know, really"

_Well, I hope you learned the lesson._

"Which lesson?"

_Guess it by yourself._

"Well..."

She thought about it. In the end, it didn't feel bad. Actually, it felt quite good. Not only for the... "knot in the wrong place", as she referred to it. Being tied up... she liked the sensation it gave her. And, after all, it did entertain her. In a most unexpected way, but it did it.

"I guess... I guess I'll ask him to do it again..." she whispered, blushing a bit at the thought.

_... what? No, really, what the freaking hell did you say?!_

"D-don't shout in my head!" she said back, taken by surprise by Eun's sudden scream.

_Like hell I'm not shouting! What would have happened if Rena or Eve saw you in that state?!_

"N-nothing too bad I think..."

_Then why was your heart beating like there was no tomorrow?!_

"Well..." she didn't know how to respond.

_You know what? Do whatever you want. Just don't drag me into this._

"Is there even a way you can be dragged into this?"

_Just. Shut. Up._

"O-ok..." now she really annoyed her.

She thought about getting changed and going to sleep, but it was already late, and so she decided to keep her clothes on. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Forgetting to turn the light off.

Oberon was still right behind the door, listening to what she was saying. He couldn't hear Eun, but he somehow figured out what she was saying, at least vaguely. After a few minutes of silence he left, walking to his room, which was next to Eve's one. Waiting for him, with the door open, her arms folded, was Ophelia.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"That's quite an human line coming from you"

"And yours is quite an unusual hobby"

"This is normal. Had you seen what some nasods used to do in their free time back before the great war, you'd hardly find anything else weird"

She smirked.

"Isn't that way you always tell me about how things were back then?"

"I guess"

They walked in. The room was white and quite big, but almost completely empty. There were three beds, one of which was hardly ever used, three wardrobe and a chandelier. There was nothing on the walls, except for a window near as big as the door was. Oberon opened his wardrobe and put the ropes inside.

"How is she?" Ophelia asked.

"... she's... interesting"

"Really? Now the fingers of one hand alone won't be enough anymore to count how many things you find interesting"

"That's an human joke"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I think you should get some sleep now"

"What about you?"

He closed the wardrobe.

"I guess I'll do the same"

That was how that day ended.

* * *

The next morning, when Ferdinand came back, he found Oberon and Ophelia in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Is the mistress awake?"

"Not yet. Did you find them?"

Ferdinand raised a couple of plastic bags with his right hand.

"Are you sure it's fine for you to have such an hobby?"

"Is there a way this can harm the mistress?"

"... I don't think, no"

"Then it's fine"

"Sounds logic"

"Do you mind bringing this to her?" Ophelia jumped in the conversation, handing Ferdinand a tray with breakfast on it.

"Sure" he answered taking it and going upstairs.

"I'll go to wake up the other two" Oberon said.

"Ok"

It was incredible just how much they talked when they were by themselves. Especially since nobody besides Eve, and now Ara, really knew if they could actually do it in the first place. The butler walked upstairs and reached the door to Rena's room. He knocked a couple of time, waited a dozen of seconds and knocked three more times. That was how he told people of that house that breakfast was ready. He then went to Ara's door, but decided to enter the room. He found her sleeping, her legs on the bed, her face on the floor, her belly left uncovered by her dress, which fell off on her bust because of a weird thing called gravity. It looked like an uncomfortable position. Her face seemed relaxed, though. Oberon stood there, sincerely surprised by the sight. Then he called out to her, but since she still didn't woke up he bent down and moved a finger to one of her armpit. She laughed softly, but still didn't woke up. He stroke her with more strenght, and she laughed more loudly, in addition to suddenly waking up. She instinctively tried to stand up, but ended up falling completely off the bed, hitting her back quite hard on the floor. He didn't expect that. She noticed his presence, and that he was staring at her. Ot at least she thought he was staring at her. It was quite hard to tell, since his face was completely covered.

"Ehr... what...?" she asked while rubbing her back with her hands, her hair a complete mess.

"Breakfast is ready" he said while standing up. Then he simply walked away, closing the door behind him. Ten minutes later, Rena, Eve and Ara were having breakfast, the three servants standing behind their mistress, as silent as they always were when others were around.

"What happened earlier? I think I heard you laughing for a second" asked Rena.

"Oh, that was... nothing. Really, nothing"

The elf looked at her, a bit suspiciously, but decided not to inquire her any further. After that, the whole morning and a bit of the afternoon passed by without anything particular happening. Around a half past three, however, Eve told Rena she had a few things she needed to buy and asked her if she wanted to go to the city with her. Since she had already planned to go shopping one of those days, the elf accepted. They asked Ara if she wanted to go with them, but she answered she wasn't interested. Eve told Oberon to stay at home, because they'd probably be late and she wanted dinner to be ready for when they came back. Ara said she could have done that, but, when they heard that, both Rena and Eve fell silent for a moment. Then they waved off and departed, Ferdinand and Ophelia following their mistress. Ara stood there, a bit puzzled.

"... is something wrong with my coocking?"

"Nothing. It's just toxic"

She turned to Oberon.

"It's what?"

"Do you remember that time you cooked and the following day Elsword went to the hospital? It wasn't because he had been bitten by a poisonous spider"

"You mean it was my fault? Why nobody told me anything?"

"I don't know"

She sighed and began to walk to the door, wanting to take a short walk, but he called out to her. She turned.

"Ye... s...?"

He had a few ropes in his hands. When or where he pulled them out from, she couldn't tell. He bent his neck to the left.

"Ehr... you mean... now?"

"I guess"

"But..."

"We're alone. And we don't know how long it will take them to come back"

"But they just departed, and Eve said they'll probably be late..."

"I'll wait upstairs"

He waited a bit, maybe expecting an answer which didn't arrive, then walked off. He went to her room and left the ropes over a chair, before examining the room. It was pretty much the same size of Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand's room, but it looked smaller because it had some furnishings in it. There was, obviously, the bed, which was big enough for two people to sleep in at the sime time, a couple of windows, each a bit smaller than the door, a small wardrobe, and a very small table with two chairs beside it. A door which led to the bathroom. Other than that, there really wasn't much. A small clock hanging on the wall and a cherry bonsai. Her mistress probably wouldn't be back before half past seven, which meant that, if Ara decided to actually come upstairs, he'd have all the time he needed. He sat on the bed, and waited. And waited.

After almost an hour, Ara walked in, quite surprised to find him in her room and not in his. She looked at him, her cheeks slightly red, and looked down to the floor. He stood up, took the ropes and... began to walk off. Ara grabbed him by one of his sleeves, surprised.

"W-where are you going?"

"I have a few other things to do. Or is there something you need me for?"

"That's..."

She muttered something, but her voice was so low he didn't hear her. Or pretended not to hear her.

"Did you say something?"

"D-do you mind t-tying me?"

If Ara could see through his helmet, she'd have seen the grin which spreaded on Oberon's face. Still, he didn't answer. He stood there, not moving.

"... please?"

"The coat. Take it off"

"S-sure"

She left it on one of the chairs. Oberon then gestured her to turn her back to him. She did so, and he grabbed her hands, placing them behind her head. He began to run the rope on her body, first around her chest, but then the rope went to her wrists. He tied them togheter, and moved the rope back to her chest, knotting it tightly. The whole thing took about five minutes, maybe four. In all honesty, she didn't expect it. She tried to move her arms, but they were firmly bound high behind her head. Her body started to heat up a bit. It was her first time being restrained, and, though she didn't realize it herself, it turned her on quite a bit. He suddenly pushed her down on the bed, with just enough strenght to make her loose her balance.

"H-hey"

"Is something wrong?"

"N... no, not really..."

He took her ankles and tied them togheter, then did the same to her thighs, preventing her from spreading her legs. She found herself pretty much unable to move then, and it did scared her a bit. She stood there for a couple of minutes, silent, wondering what was next. Then Oberon moved her on her side, leaving her face-down on the sheets. He sat over her legs, completely preventing her from moving, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Then he... massaged them. It was, probably, the last thing she had expected. It felt nice, though. It wasn't her first time being massaged, and it wasn't the best one, but he sure knew what he was doing. Just, with her hands tied behind her head, it felt a bit weird. He then moved to her back, slowly. It was relaxing. Still, she didn't get why he had tied her if that was all he had planned. He went on for about five minutes, then she felt something. His hands slipped under her dress, directly touching her back. Her heartbeats became faster. He moved his fingers around for a bit, before placing them on her hips. He began to slowly massage her. It was... ticklish. She thought about telling him something, but she didn't really know what to tell him, and ended up being silent. That's, except for the slight laughters that began to escape from her mouth. He moved away from her for a moment, and turned her on her back, before sitting again on her legs. She looked at his covered face, curiosity all over hers. That's when he moved one hand under her dress, over her bellybutton, and the other to her armpit. That's what made her snap. Neither of them knew if it was because she was very ticklish on her belly or on her armpit, but she bursted out laughing, probably like nobody had ever heard her before. He tried to focus both hands on her armpits, and it seemed effective. She began to stuggle against both the ropes and Oberon's weight, but to no avail. He kept teasing her, enjoying her laugh.

"S-stop!" she gasped between her laughs "I-I can't b-breathe! I can't!"

Lies. He could tell when a person was running out of air. And she still wasn't. He moved one hand back under her dress, and began to stimulate her hips. Tears began to stream down her cheecks. She was panting, her whole body struggling against the restrains. But she just couldn't bring herself to at least pull Oberon off herself, not while being tickled that hard. Her eyes closed, she didn't see his hand move on her bellybutton. That sent her wild. Her laughs became even stronger, and Oberon had to actually pull down on her to keep himself in balance. She told him to stop again, and again, but he ignored her for a good thirty minutes. Then he stopped. It still took her some seconds to stop laughing and begin to really catch her breath. Then he noticed something. He placed his face close to her waist, then moved down a bit. He raised her skirt, and noticed her panties and pantyhose were wet. And it definitely wasn't pee. She was so busy gasping for air, she didn't even noticed he looked under her skirt.

He waited a couple of minutes, in order for her to really catch her breath, then rolled her over again, leaving her face-down on the bed. He placed himself on her again, this time facing her legs. Pulling her ankles close to him, he began to tease her feet. She tried to hold her voice down, but it lasted for something like forty seconds before she started to laugh again. After a while she even gave up resisting and simply decided to enjoy it. She was sweating so much it almost looked like she had just had a shower. He turned to face her back again, and went for both her sides and belly. After a good twenty more minutes, he stopped again, pondering something. He thought about it for a few seconds then decided to give it a try. He gave her a spank.

"Kya!"

It wasn't strong. It's just she didn't expect it at all. He enjoyed her reaction, and spanked her some more, despite her protests, which, however, didn't sound all that convincing. Then her whole body suddenly tensed up, and she arced her back. She felt an intense pulsing in her intimate spot, which lasted for only a few seconds but felt more than awesome, followed by a few throbs, during which the sensation didn't vanish, just got a bit weaker. Then, it all faded away, leaving her completely exaust, but, somewhere inside her, she felt satisfied. Oberon looked at her, amused. Did she really reached climax just by being tickled and spanked? He couldn't help but smile, and that smile didn't leave his face, not until he had finished to untie her.

"That was mean..." she said, still a bit out of breath. He embraced her, another thing she didn't expected, and patted her head. If her heart was somehow calming down, it sent it back racing, though not as strong as it was a few minutes ago.

"You've been great, you know. But I think you should take a shower now. I'll wash the sheets. And your clothes, if you want to.

"Wash the...?"

She looked down, and noticed she had damped both her clothes and the bed with her juices. Her face turned a bright red.

"Ah... ah... aaaahhhh!"

She darted to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He stood there, dumbfounded. That was a reaction he truly hadn't expected. At all. Maybe that's why he enjoyed it so much. Looking at the clock, he noticed it wasn't even seven o'clock yet, so he decided to wash the sheets before preparing dinner.

Meanwhile, Ara was in her bathroom, taking her clothes off. That's when, from the window, someone knocked. She looked at who it was. Add. Leaving aside the fact that she was half-naked, what was he doing on a tree's branch, outside of her window?

"Where is Eve? I fell asleep this morning and when I woke up she wasn't at home anymore?"

Ara opened the window, took what looked like a... brick? And threw it at Add's face. He somehow managed to avoid it, but he lost his balance and fell down, hitting his back on the ground after a six-meters fall. He stood up and shouted.

"What the hell was that for?!"

She didn't answer, just closed the window, and then went to enjoy her shower. A long, long shower.

That evening, when Eve, Rena, Ophelia and Ferdinand, the last one carrying something like thirty shopping bags, nothing special happened. After dinner, Eve went to her room and began, or continue, to work on something. Ara and Rena had a chess match, which resulted in utter defeat for the latter. Before midnight, everyone was sleeping.

* * *

**Just to point it out, I'll probably work a lot more on this rather than on my other work, mainly because writing this is a lot more relaxing, and right now what I need is relax.**

**This being said, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night/. Bye.**


	2. Mr and Mrs Kidnapper

**Mr. and Mrs. Kidnapper**

She woke up. The sun still hadn't risen, so she decided to stay in the beed for at least thirty more minutes. It was... nothing. It really was nothing. Sure, it was warm under the sheets, but it could have been also freezing, she still would've decided to lie down for a bit more. It was like that, for them. They could feel physical stimulus, but that was all. What really mattered was the meaning they gave to those stimulus. Ferdinand liked to feel cold. They didn't know why. They never asked him, and he never told them. For the same reason, they didn't know why Oberon had that hobby. Their mistress, however, was different. Probably because she had been built to be as close as possible to humans. That's why her reactions and theirs were so differents, and they tended to act like machines while she didn't. It had always been like that. It was what distinguished Nasod's royals from the others. When Ophelia decided to get up, the sun was still rising. She found out both Oberon and Ferdinand were already awake. Since when, she didn't know, and didn't even wanted to know. It didn't matter. They stood like that for... probably twenty minutes. Looking at each other, silence filling the room. It was routine. It happened almost every morning. Each one of them knew why he did it, but ignored what drove the other two to do the same. Probably Eve didn't know about it. It was nothing that could harm her in any way, so they had no reason to tell her. Suddenly, Ferdinand stood up.

"I'll go wake up the mistress"

The other two nodded. He walked out of the room, a trail of silence behind him. After a few moments, Ophelia spoke.

"I had a dream"

He looked at her, amazed. It wasn't rare at all for them to dream. It was really rare to remember what they had dreamed. Their mechanical brains, though able to produce dreams, registered them as unnecessary informations, and deleted them. Since it happened during their sleep, there was nothing they could do about it. Humans would probably define it as something "sad". Not for them. To them, it just "was". Still, sometimes they could remember what they dreamed. They didn't know why, and didn't care. But they liked it. For some reason, it made them feel... alive.

"What did you dream?"

"You. But you didn't have that" she said, pointing at the chain which connected his neck to his wrist. He fell silent for a moment.

"You know what this represents"

"Yes"

It was the symbol of his status. He wasn't free. He was a slave. A well-treated one, sure, but a slave. It was different for Ophelia and Ferdinand. Unlike him, they were born centuries after the downfall of the Nasod Kingdom. Back in those times, it was normal for every non-royal, non-noble nasod to wear a chain. Oberon simply never took it off, even after being awakened by Eve. He simply went from one mistress to another. It was... natural.

"... we should make breakfast"

"You're right"

* * *

_Ara, it's morning. You should wake up._

"Yes, yes..."

She sleepily stood up. She was wearing a black nightgown, and her hair was one of the greatest mess humanity had ever seen. She somehow dragged herself to the bathroom, reached the tap, turned it on and washed her face. The water was freezing cold, which helped her to really wake up. She washed her teeth before going back to the bedroom. Her clothes had been left on the chair the night before, and were still there. She took off her nightgown, leaving herself completely naked, and put it away in the wardrobe. She then put on her underwear, pantihose, skirt, dress and coat. She then combed her hair. The last thing took her about fifteen minutes. When she had finished, she went back to the bathroom and washed her face again. This time she really woke up. Someone then knocked at the door. Probably it was Oberon calling her for breakfast. She went to open, and found... Ophelia. She stood there, surprised, then realized it wasn't strange at all for Ophelia or Ferdinand to call for breakfast instead of Oberon.

"Ehr... good morning"

Ophelia simply bowed a bit, before walking back downstairs. She followed her. Eve was already in the kitchen, while Rena was probably still somewhere between sleeping and getting dressed. After about five minutes, she reached them, and right then someone knocked at the house's door. Ferdinand went to see who it was. Aisha. She walked in, greeting the others, and happily noticed she was in time for breakfast. She seemed a bit more cheerful than she usually was.

"Did something happen?" asked Ara.

"I'll probably move to Velder next week"

They stopped for a moment.

"... and why?" asked Rena.

"Noah asked me to start working with her on a permanent basis, and I accepted. It seems interesting"

"That's... nice"

"Also, she may help me find a way to keep that annoying, spherical bat away from me"

"It's still going after you?"

"Sadly, yes. Last time I found it inside my pillow"

"What was his name again?"

"I don't know. I've never asked him"

That was it. Nothing else happened until evening. They all talked with Aisha about her decision, but nothing particular was said. Later, while Ferdinand and Oberon were making dinner, someone knocked at the door. Ferdinand went to check, and found, standing in front of the door, Add. His hair looked like he had tried to comb them a bit, but he probably gave up halfway through it. They stood there for a second. Eve did told them that she was waiting for Add, but for him to use the door instead of one of the windows, and to actually knock and not blow it up completely even if it was open, well that was strange.

Ferdinand left the door open, and walked away, leaving him there, waiting. He went upstairs, to Eve's room, and entered. Ophelia was combing her hair, which was loose, unlike always. Also, he was wearing a black, short dress, with an incredibly short skirt. Her legs were covered by black boots, long enough to leave only a small part of her thighs uncovered. Her arms where completely covered by black gloves, wich connected to each other behind her back, which was completely covered. Her neck was covered, as well as her shoulders. Her fingers, instead, were bare. All of her clothes had a few red decorations over them, and were incredibly tight.

"Did he arrive?" she asked.

Ferdinand nodded. Ophelia finished with her master's hair and gave the last touch-up to her clothes, then Eve walked out of her room. She met Rena in the hallway.

"Are you going... somewhere? What's with that outfit?" she asked.

"I'll be back late tonight. Don't wait for me awake. Is something wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, they're just..."

A bit provocatice, but she refrained from saying it.

"And where are you going? With Add... last time you two "went out" was when he tried to kidnap you"

"I need him. As a test subject"

"What?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she reached Add at the door. He was wearing his usual black and dark purple clothes. Happiness was all over his face. They walked away, standing almost a meter away from each other, his dinamo and her drones floating behind them. It was... a weird sight. Really. But that was it. Nothing else happened for the rest of the evening. But something did actually happened during the night.

Oberon was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against his bed, when someone woke him up. He looked up to see who it was. Ara. Well, it wasn't really Ara.

"I see you still don't like beds"

"Eun? What do you want this late at night?" he asked, bending his neck to the left.

She didn't answer, but motioned him to follow her. He did it. They went to the kitchen. Eun sat on a chair, and asked Oberon to do the same. He did, and looked at her. She was wearing a black, long nightgown. It was completely transparent, except for the area which covered her breasts. Her black, lace panties were visible. Oberon wondered if she had some non-erotic dress in her wardrobe. Then again, Ara probably wasn't even aware those clothes were erotic. Maybe it was Eun's influence. She was a gumiho, after all. However, what was more striking were extremely long, silvery, almost shining hair, and her red, no, scarlet eyes, so deep one could get lost staring at them.

"What are you doing with Ara?"

"I don't get the point of your question"

"Is it some sort of... joke or something? Because of what happened between us?"

"... I thought you had forgotten about those times"

"I'm as human as you are. I don't forget things easily, even after more than three thousand years"

"... it has nothing to do with that. Her being your current vessel is just a coincidence"

"Take off your helmet. And say that again, looking me in the eyes"

He stood still for... a minute? Maybe an hour. Then he removed his helmet. She knew well how he looked under it, though nobody else in that house had ever seen his face. He had black, spiky hair that reached down to his neck. His eyes were blue, the same color of a summer sky. But he was scarred. Four scars marked the right half of his face, going from the forehead to his neck. Those were the signs of Eun's claws.

"I..."

"You what?"

"... I miss those days. I miss you"

Eun stood up.

"I'm not the one responsible of what happened"

She waited for an answer. It didn't arrive.

"I've pretended I've never seen you before ever since we met at Hamel, and I don't plan to make the others aware of our story. Leave Ara out of this"

"Are you jealous?"

"That question is pointless"

She turned her back to him. "You know better than me how jealous I am" she said, and then she walked away. Oberon stood there, in the empty, dark kitchen. Alone.

* * *

The same night, quite far away, Add and Eve had just entered his home. It was a five-room house, hidden in the forest. How, she didn't know. It was quite big, and not seeing it by chance was quite hard. Then again, common logic didn't really apply to Add. They were both kinda beaten up, with some scratches and burns all over them. Nothing too serious, though. Add closed the door.

"So, is the new code working properly?"

"It still needs some days of work. What I'm worried about is the Throne, it's too... unstable as it is now"

"You'd been working on it for only a month, the results are pretty awesome in my opinion. Well, not awesome as you"

"Shut up"

They had spent the last hours "sparring". Which meant Eve shot everything she had at Add while he tried to avoid being killed.

"Do you have a shower in this house?"

"Yes. And there is also a bathrobe for you in the bathroom. I mean, one of yours"

She turned to him.

"... really? Wait, what?"

He grinned.

"Don't pretend you didn't know it already"

"Well, wathever"

"I'll make something for dinner in the meantime"

"Don't blow up your own kitchen"

She walked into the bathroom. It was a rather big room, mostly white, and also quite normal, considering where she was. The only weird thing, aside from one of her bathrobes really being there, were the towel heater fixed on the ceiling, which was rather low. The wipes, hanging from there, gave quite a weird feeling. She decided to just ignore it. Actually, she wasn't really comfortable with having a shower with Add around, but she really needed one. Or at least she felt that way. Still, nothing weird happened. Except Add probably blowing up something in the kitchen, judging from the explosion she heard. She put on her bathrobe. It was big, maybe a bit too much for her, like two sizes too big, black with a silvery pattern all over it. Why she used bathrobes that large for her, nobody knew. She took one of the towels and began to dry her hair, when the door opened. Add walked in. Soaked. Wearing a bathrobe.

"..."

"I need a towel. There aren't in the other bathroom"

"Why do you have two bathrooms?"

"I don't know. The house was already like this when I finished building it"

"That makes no sense. Your answer, I mean"

"Well, sense is overestimated"

He walked past her, took one of the towels and walked back out.

"... wait, wasn't he cooking?"

She finished drying herself, put her clothes back on and went to the kitchen. Add was already there, his hair still pretty wet. He had already set the table, but something... just didn't feel right.

"... toasts. You managed to get an explosion while making toasts. No, actually, what I wanted to say is: you call a dozen of toasts "dinner"?"

"Well, I did try to prepare a couple of pizzas, but the oven suddenly decided its time had come and blew up"

_... sometimes I wonder if he really created the Dinamo by himself..._

They sat down.

"You didn't put anything weird inside, right?"

"You doubt my cooking skills?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Ah, I love it when you act like this"

"Shut up"

Dinner was over in roughly fifteen minutes. She stood up and looked out of the window. It was late, probably midnight had already passed.

"I'll head back now"

Add smiled. It was kinda creepy. She walked toward the exit, always facing him. She turned only to open the door. And right at that moment, something hit her hard on the back of her head. She heard a... plate? Probably it was the sound of a plate shattering. Then she passed out.

When she woke up, she was lying on a large, a bit fluffy and quite comfortable bed. The room wasn't exactly big, and there was only one window, on the ceiling, through which she could see the moon. The room was lit by a few candles. It was a bit hot inside there, she wasn't sure why. The back of her head was still hurting. She tried to get up, and only then she realized her hands had been tied behind her back. Her ankles, instead, had been bound to her thighs, in the likeness of a crouched frog. She somehow managed to stand up, if standing on her knees could be called stand up, and noticed she was wearing nothing but her black, frilly lingerie. She tried to move around, but the results were awkward. Then Add walked in, in his usual clothes, whistling. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. She glared at him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"It's... wait, what was the word? Ah, right. Payback. Remember last month, when you brought me inside a cave, drugged me and had your way with me for some hours? It took me two weeks to recover from that"

Well, that was true.

"What did you hit me with?"

"A teapot. Well, maybe I should have used something a bit less fragile"

A moment of silent followed. Then Add reached her and pushed her down on the bed.

"You won't get away with this"

"I'll think about that later"

He began to lick her neck, occasionally sucking on it, slowly moving to her mouth. He licked her lips, then she opened her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth. Then she bit him. He instinctively put some distance between their faces, then touched his bleeding tongue with his hand.

"You're really adorable"

"Untie me, and I'll show you just how much more "adorable" I can be"

"You don't need to show me"

He took something from... she didn't really know where. It was a leather gag, with a few metallic parts. It took him something like half a minute to put it on her. She tried to resist, but she couldn't really do nothing more than squirming helplessly. Once he was done, her mouth was stuck open. She tried to say something, but she couldn't even do that anymore. She saw him biting his own tongue, causing it to bleed more. Then he grabbed her head and pulled her close to her, bevore entering her mouth with his tongue. She could feel their saliva mixing togheter, along with his blood. What a psycho. He took his sweet time savoring her mouth, and when he finished she tried to spit out what she had in her mouth. I mean, what she had managed to not swallow. He turned her so that she was giving his her back, and moved his hands under her bra, over her small breasts. He began to slowly play with her nipples as he licked her ear, stimulating one of her weak spots, enjoying the sight of her bare, porcelain skin. He kept massaging her chest for a while, and when one of his hand moved to her navel she had already started panting softly. He moved his fingers over her stomach, giving her a tickly sensation, before sliding his hand under her panties. He giggled upon finding her already wet, and started to toy with her nether region. Had she had her mouth free, she would have bitter her own lips to prevent herself from moaning. But she couldn't, so she simply tried to endure it. But then he bit her neck with enough strenght to cause blood to start flooding. She screamed, taken by surprise, and right at that moment his fingers entered her, causing her to moan. He pulled them out rapidly, and went back to massaging her entrance, while his other hand went to play with her clit. She tried to move away, but to no avail. Add went to lick her other ear. She started to pant heavily. His fingers entered her once again, and began to move slowly. He kept playing with her for a while, then stopped. Taking her head in his hands and turning it to face him, he kissed her again. The taste of his blood was still inside of her. He placed an hand over her chest, and felt her heartbeat. It was fast. He took the gag off of her mouth.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Like hell you'll have me asking for it"

"Aahh, I love you" he said as he went back to her lower half. In a few minutes, he had her reach her climax. She moaned loudly as she arced her back, then began to pant heavily, in need for air.

"Are... you... satisfied?"

"Yes. Wait. No"

He pushed her down on her back, placed his face between his legs and moved her panties away with his hand. Then he began to lick her. She tried to keep herself from making any sound, but she couldn't help but moan when he began to touch her clit again, stroking it as he pleased. He moved over to her belly and began to lick her belly button, while one of his hand suddenly penetrated her other entrance with two fingers. She screamed.

He kept playing with both her entrances, while his head went up, to her chest. He moved her bra out of his way with his teeths, and began to lick her nipple, increasing her pleasure. She tried to get away, but even without Add pushing her down, she couldn't really move around tied up like that, and all the stimulations she was being given made it hard for her to even think straight. Then he gently bit her chest, between her breast, and went to her mouth. He kissed her again, and this time she didn't bit him. Maybe because she didn't like the perspective of having to drink his blood again. Whatever the reason, she let him toy with her tongue, and deep down she really enjoyed it. Truth is, she found Add a great kisser, but she would have never admitted it. He then went back to her nether region, and explored her inner parts with his tongue, now dirty with her saliva. It proved to be too much for her. Another wave of pleasure ran through her. She didn't moan, but instead a soundless scream left her lips. She gasped for air, but her mouth meet Add's one once more. She felt her own love juice run down her troath. He took half a steep away from her, and enjoyed the sight of her flushed face.

"Satisfied?"

She didn't answer, but just stared at him. Her gaze, however, wasn't a threatening one. It contained the plead she would have never let him hear.

"I guess that means you want me to continue"

"I guess... you decided that... all by... yourself..."

"You're such a cute liar, Eve"

He took off his pants, placed his member between her legs and slowly rubbed it against her entrance, causing her to moan.

"So?"

"I'm not sure... ah... what you want... me to say... mmm..."

"You're really great"

He moved to her other entrance and suddenly penetrated her.

"Ah! That's... the wrong... ah... hole! You... Moron!" she shouted between her own panting and moans.

"I really don't think so"

It was painful at first, not because she was not used to that but because it was too sudden. Still, the pain quickly turned into pleasure. She could feel him moving back and forth inside of her, her voice revealing how much pleasure it gave her. She soon had another orgasm, but Add kept going, ignoring her protests. Though she didn't really want him to stop yet. He kept pounding her, until she felt his seed entering her. He withdrew from her, and went back to licking her clit until she came again. Completely exhausted, she just stayed there, still unable to move.

"Enjoyed... yourself...?"

"Not as much as you enjoyed it"

He stood up and put his pants back on, then moved to the door. Before he could open it, however, he heard the sound of a glass shattering. He turned to see Moby and Remy, Eve's drones, besides her. They probably had managed to break out from where Add had put them. They cut Eve's restrains and then turned into a gatling. The Nasod Queen took it and aimed at Add.

"Do you mind letting me..."

"Like! Hell!"

That night, unusual sounds echoed in the forest. And they somehow sounded really, really painful.

* * *

The following day, Raven was walking in the middle of the forest when Add called out to him. He turned. The white-haired man was on a nearby tree.

"You're going back to the house, right?"

"Yes, why?"

He jumped off the tree and walked up to him. His clothes were in an orrible state, and he looked like he was on the receiving hand of both a fistfight and a gunfight.

"The hell happened to you?"

"Something great, my friend" he answered, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, greatly twisted I guess"

_Wait. Friend? I tought I was "guy with an awesome arm" for him._

Add handed him a cd.

"Can you give this to Eve and tell her we should do it more often?"

His voice was extremely happy. So much that, hadn't it been for the state he was in, Raven would have been envious of whatever happened to him.

"Can't you give it to her by yourself?"

"I'd like to, but I have a few bullets and scraps to take out of my head before they damage my brain"

"Trust me, it can't get worse that it already is"

"Oh, I didn't you had sense of humor"

Raven took the cd.

"I guess I can do it. Unless... this is not a bomb like last time, right?"

"It's not, trust me"

"I trust what my arm will do to your face if it is"

"That's close to fine"

"I. Won't. Ask. You. Why"

"Well then, see you... when we meet again"

With that, Add went back on the tree and disappeared from there.

"... why can't he just walk on the ground?"

He looked at the cd. Over it was written "I recorded it for you. I thought you may want it for your collection"

"... "recorded"... what?"

He put it in his pocket and began to walk. It took him almost half an hour to reach the house from where he met Add. It was almost lunch time when he arrived. He walked to the kitchen, and found Rena cooking.

"Oh, you're back. How did the job go?"

"Quite smoothly. Where are the others?" he asked as he began to help her preparing lunch. He could cook much better than one would expect.

"Aisha and Ara are having a chess match upstairs. Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand are in their room, and Chung went to Altera a few days ago. As for Eve, she went out with Add yesterday and still hasn't come back. I'm a bit worried, honestly"

Raven thought about Add's conditions when he met him earlier.

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine"

"Yes, you're probably right. By the way, where are Elsword and Elesis?"

"They stopped at Elder, I think Elesis wanted to go shopping or something. They'll probably arrive this evening"

"Oh, that's nice"

It took them roughly fifteen minutes to get lunch ready. Raven began to walk upstairs, but Rena grabbed his hand and pulled him close. He put his left hand over his mouth just in time to intercept her lips. She took a step back.

"Still refusing me?"

"I'd like you to stop"

He left her there, disappointed (again), and went to call Ara and Aisha. By the look on their face, Ara had won the match. Again. When was the last time she lost at chess? Oh, right. She neved did it. The two girls walked downstairs, but Raven stood there for a few moments, then decided to go to Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand's room. He opened the door and looked inside. They were all there, all sitting on their own bed, staring at each other. They turned to Raven when he walked in. It was... a bit creepy.

"Uh... have you seen Eve?"

They shook their heads, almost synchronized.

"Wel... ok"

He closed the door and walked down. He was hungry, and lunch was ready.

* * *

Add was standing over a tree branch, looking at a small screen projected by his Dinamo, when something hit him on the back of his neck with enough strenght to make him fall down. And, just when he hit the ground, it collapsed, and he fell inside a quite large pit.

"What the?!"

He somehow managed not to land on his head. He stood up and took whatever had hit him out of his neck. It was a syringe. Empty. He knew what was gonna happen. Something hit him in the back, at least half a dozen of times, at the same moment. He turned, and saw Eve, what looked like a... syringe-gun?... in her hands. He noticed a bag full of... something, behind her legs, then his vision began to blur, his limbs lost strength and he fell on his knees. Eve smiled.

"As you'd say, Add, this is payback" she said, her drones turning into a whip.

"You're the best"

* * *

**Just to tell you, next chapter(s) will probably contain a part about Ara and Oberon and another part about other couples (maybe a trio, I don't know).**

**See you next time.**


End file.
